Blackmail
by 3picDragonBall
Summary: Starring Lavender.Harpy's OC: Kelis! (Also upon request) Kelis is in love with Piccolo, but is not sure if he feels the same way. She never had any relationships with boys except for having a best friend, Gohan. When she finally scores a basket, she realizes that someone was watching them. They took pictures. Who is mysterious person? What are they going to do with the picture?
1. Chapter 1

***I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. All characters belong to Akira Toriyama, except for Kelis, who is 's OC. Also a request from .**

If you asked me to put my love for Piccolo into words, I'll fail. Words are just not enough to express how I feel. Every time I talk, see, or hear him, I feel so different. I feel so _human_.

"Keep throwing those rocks harder, Goten," Gohan said while dodging rocks in his Super Saiyan form. "Kelis, why don't you help, too? That'd be more of a challenge," he said to me. From his smirk, I could tell he didn't think I had it in me to be a "challenge", but I'll show him!

I picked up and rock from the Goten's pile and tossed it up in the air. I made my way to a good spot and pitched the rock like a baseball player would. I'm pretty sure Gohan didn't see it coming until the last second because it hit him right where it hurts most. My eyes grew wide as I realized where I had thrown. Beside me, I heard Goten laugh and drop to roll all over the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nice one, Kelis! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Goten shouted in laughter. He lied on his stomach and beat the dirt floor with his fist.

"I-I'm sorry, Gohan," I said while looking down at the floor. I clasped my hands in front of me. I looked up and found Gohan hopping up and down and clutching you-know-what.

"No, it's okay," Gohan said after a few minutes of recovering from the pain. "NOW I CAN'T MAKE BABIES!" He marched up right into my face and then backed off and chuckled. "I'm just kidding."

I glared at my best friend. I really felt bad for what I'd done, but now I really think he deserved it. I looked over at Goten, who had also recovered. In his hand, was a rock.

"Bro, are we going to throw more rocks?" Goten pointed to the rock in his clutches.

Gohan quickly reacted. "NOOOOOO!"Gohan yelped and he jumped back a few feet. Naturally, I giggled and I received a glare in return. "I mean no more rocks. We should do something else. I think we've done enough rock-throwing today." Gohan was about to walk off, but a familiar voice stopped him. A voice that made my breath stop short. A voice that made me turn around eagerly to see who it was.

"Gohan, don't let your fear interfere with your training. I think what you guys did was great," Piccolo said. By the looks of it, I knew he was trying to hide a smile. He was leaning against the giant rock wall, arms crossed, as always. "But I want to see the Half-Saiyan girl, Kelis try."

"Me?" I asked stupidly. I already knew he was talking to me, but I just wanted him to say my name again. Sadly, he didn't say a word, he only nodded. "Alright," I said and moved to where Gohan had stood before. The rocks Goten threw went right through the side of the mountain, and my throw was harder. Gohan's nuts must have been very tough. Good luck, Videl. I turned around and faced the Son brothers, who had rocks prepared in their hands. "Bring it on," I said and I powered up. My dark purple hair flashed and became blond. My pale green eyes changed into turquoise. I was ready for anything.

Right on cue, Gohan and Goten threw the first rocks. I dodged them easily, but the next rounds were much harder and faster. One rock was going for my face. Instead of dodging, I knocked it aside. There were a few more situations like that and I did the same.

"Kelis, stop defending and dodge. Imagine if that punch could kill you, would you touch it?" Piccolo asked. Piccolo was a very strict martial arts teacher. I trained with him once with Gohan, when we were little kids. I remembered the day he left us alone for six months, it was horrible. I felt like crying, but I have a strong-will and a determined personality, so dinosaurs don't scare me. On the other hand, Gohan was a crybaby. Maybe it was that Piccolo was kinder to me than Gohan, I'm not sure.

I listened to Piccolo's words and dodged, but found myself defending as well. Piccolo motioned for Gohan and Goten to stop and drop the rocks, but I saw Gohan hide a rock behind his back. Piccolo didn't even see it. I closed my eyes and powered back down to my normal state.

"You're going to need a lot more training, Kelis," Piccolo said. I watched as he moved uncomfortably. "Meet me here tomorrow." And with that, Piccolo leaped into the air and flew towards the lookout, leaving my fast-beating heart behind. I watched as he soared until I couldn't see him anymore.

When I was back into my world, I saw Gohan and Goten looking at me with a smug expression. "Making goo-goo eyes at Piccolo, now aren't we?" Gohan taunted. My cheeks began to grow hot. He scolded a finger which made me groan and look the other way. "So you do have a hotspot for boys!" Gohan exclaimed.

"No, I don't, Gohan, I don't what you're talking about," I said through my teeth. I was ready to sock this guy.

"In denial? Well, Denial Syndrome is the worst of all!" Gohan said chuckling at his own joke. Goten stared at his brother blankly. I bet he doesn't know what "hotspot" or "denial" or what "syndrome" meant. Goten then tugged on his brothers wristband as Gohan laughed. Gohan looked down at his little brother. "What is it, Goten?"

I knew right away what was about to happen. If Goten was quiet for a long period of time, he was stocking up on _gas_. I flew as high as I could and Gohan looked up at me, wondering why I was flying away. Too bad for Gohan, now he has to go to school with his brother's mark on him.

I didn't want to go back down there, so I had no other choice than to leave. I flew home and over Chichi's house. The smell of dinner filled the air and that made my stomach grumble. At first, I thought to drop by and get some chow, but stopped myself when I saw Gohan and Goten walk inside their home.

I landed in front of my house and opened the door. I closed the door behind me, flicked on the light, and walked into the bathroom. I clutched the necklace around my neck. It was a necklace Piccolo had given me for my tenth birthday. A gift that I shall treasure forever. A soothing bath should be nice. After what happened today, I really need to relax a little.

I landed at our training site the next day and looked around until I finally found Piccolo leaning against a tree.

"Where are Gohan and Goten? Aren't they coming, too?" I asked. The truth is I don't want either of them here. I observed my surroundings and checked all the obvious hiding spots there could be.

"No, I told them to train somewhere else," Piccolo said. I froze. Once again my heart began to beat louder and faster. My breathing quickened and a tingly sensation on the back of my neck became noticeable to me. I've never had any _alone time_ with Piccolo. I felt like I should tell him. Now was a perfect time. I spun on my heels and surprisingly I found Piccolo there. I was so shocked, I nearly fell over, but Piccolo caught me before I touched the ground.

I was so close to Piccolo that I couldn't help blushing. His hand held at my waist and I could hear his breathing. I closed my eyes and leaned into his face and he did the same. Our mouths collided. My arm wrapped around his neck and he pulled me in a little closer. It was over so quick, I wasn't even sure it was real.

"Piccolo?" I asked and hugged him a little tighter and set my head on his chest. I listened to the beat of his heart.

"Yes?" he asked. He slowly stroked the back of my head. It was all so perfect, but I heard a flash of a camera. Both of us turned around and saw a person holding a camera. They were also holding a picture of me and Piccolo.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aaah!" Trunks said. "I forgot to turn off the flash." He looked at Kelis and Piccolo stupidly and muttered to himself, "Uh, oh." With his camera, he spun on his heels, and dashed to Goten's house, trying to spread the news. When he reached Chichi's house, he didn't even knock, he opened the door, and barged right in.

"Hey, Trunks, what are you doing here?" Goten asked. Without a word, Trunks put an arm around Goten and showed him the picture. "WHAAAAATT?!" Goten yelled. "GOHAN, COME DOWN HERE NOW!"

They two boys heard footsteps going down the stairs and dashed up to meet up with Gohan. "Whoa, slow down, guys," Gohan said while putting his hands up.

"Look!" Goten shouted and he pointed to the photo in Trunks' camera. Gohan's eyes grew wide as he took hold of the camera. "It's Kelis and Piccolo!" Gohan stared at the picture of Kelis and Piccolo kissing. It was a nice picture, sure, but it could also be a weapon. It could help him win Videl's heart.

Without hesitation, Gohan took a photo of the photo with his phone and deleted the picture on Trunks' camera.

"Hey, why'd you do that for?" Trunks asked.

"You don't want a picture of two people kissing, do you?" Gohan said and he walked back to his room. He was jumpy. _Kelis definitely doesn't want this to go around the whole school, _Gohan thought. He wasn't sure he should do it, but Gohan loved Videl so deeply, he'd do almost anything. Gohan safely hid his phone in his backpack and left his bedroom.

* * *

Trunks was a nice kid and all, but what was he doing here in the middle of nowhere? I separated myself from Piccolo and got to my feet. "We have to go after him!" I said through my clenched teeth. It was embarrassing enough that Trunks saw what Piccolo and I did, but he had a picture! What was he going to do with it? Thinking of it made me even angrier.

"I can tell you're mad," Piccolo said. I was surprised and turned around. He sat there, both legs and arms crossed. "At the rate Trunks was going, he'd be at Chichi's house by now. I don't think it's any use chasing after him." The tone of his voice was calm, but I knew that he felt the same as I did inside. I nodded and rubbed my right arm. I felt super uncomfortable with the photo in Trunks' clutches, but I had to face the facts.

"Bye, Piccolo," I said and I flew off. As I soared over the Son residence, I saw Gohan shutting the front door. This was my chance! I aimed my body downward and dove to the ground, but flipped just in time to land on my feet. "What do you want for the picture? I know you have it."

Gohan was terrible at lying. He clenched his teeth and his eyes got wide. "W-What picture? I have no picture!" Gohan cried out nervously. I glared at him and he made a small smile. "Fine, I'll delete the picture." I let out the breath I had been holding. "If you help me with Videl." He smiled and blushed. My mouth dropped open. I barely knew Videl and he wanted me to tell her that he liked her. I clenched my fist and teeth. As mad as I was, I had to delete that picture, even if it meant talking to Videl.

"Deal!" I said and held my hand out for a shake. Gohan shook mine and the deal was sealed. I knew I could trust him because he was my best friend, but I had a feeling he'd blackmail anyway. I just have to keep my hopes up.

"We're going to be at the World Martial Arts Tournament tomorrow, so you better be there," Gohan said seriously. Then, he turned around and walked back into his house. I stood there, thinking about how I would tell Videl. I definitely wanted to embarrass Gohan that was for sure. I thought about it for a moment. An idea sparked in my mind and my plan was set.

I was late. I slipped out of my pajamas ungracefully, and pulled on my training uniform. I didn't have time to put on matching socks, so I grabbed two, put them on, and ran out of my bedroom. I accidentally slammed into the wall because my house had hardwood floors, so I slipped. That didn't matter. What did was getting to the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament on time. Gohan wouldn't want me to be late.

I sprinted out the door and finally met up with Gohan. "Well, I see you're right on time," he said as he checked his watch. "We have to get to the island to sign up. I can't wait to see my father again!" I nodded. "Kelis, you mind carrying my mother?" I looked at Gohan with a confused face.

"No," I said, not trying to be rude. Chichi thought I was a good girl and to keep me on her good side, I had no other choice. Chichi shut the door with car keys in her hand. She then turned around and looked at us. I think she realized that we weren't taking a car.

"We're flying aren't we?" Chichi said. She shivered, but then straightened up. "Well, let's get moving! Goku is there waiting for us!" She marched up to me with her arms straight out. I wrapped my arms around hers and took off with Goten and Gohan behind me.

Several times I almost dropped Chichi because she was squirming. I felt as if she didn't trust me and that's what scared me the most. If someone didn't have confidence in me, then I don't have confidence in myself. As I flew over the island, I saw a few familiar faces, or I should say heads. I was so excited that I dove in, forgetting that I was carrying Chichi as well.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Chichi screamed, but I landed softly and safely. I let her go and went over to Krillin and 18 and gave them both a hug.

"It's so great to see you guys!" I said as I let go. "And Krillin, your hair. Are you wearing a wig?" I pulled on his black hair, but it wouldn't budge.

"Hey!" Krillin said, while fanning my hand away. "Sorry, I just feel like it's a bit valuable." I looked at him with a blank expression, but he just chuckled.

Then, someone set a hand on my shoulder and I shivered. "Can I have a word with Kelis?" Piccolo asked like I wasn't there.

"Yeah, sure," Krillin said, not sure why Piccolo wanted to talk to me. He walked over to Gohan who was in his Saiyaman outfit. He's getting more popular these days.

Piccolo lead me farther and farther away from the rest of the Z-Fighters and I was beginning to wonder where he was taking me. "Where are we going?" I asked, but only to receive an answer of silence. I felt all jittery again. All those same feelings rushed back.

Finally, Piccolo stopped in his footsteps and motioned for me to crouch down. He looked over the hedge, so I did, too. It took me a while to find what he was looking at. It was Trunks and he had his camera. I knew Piccolo could do so many amazing things, but this one was unexpected. I felt weird vibes coming from Piccolo and I followed those vibes to Trunks' camera. How much it pained me to know what Piccolo was trying to do, I knew it had to be done. I could get away from blackmail! Suddenly, Trunks camera exploded and he leaped back. In seconds, I saw Vegeta guard Bulma and Bulla.

"Let's go," Piccolo said. He stood up, grabbed my hand and dragged me through the crowd. I had trouble keeping up with him because all the people he knocked through knocked through me. My necklace was hanging out of my shirt and someone's hand got caught through the string. They pulled it off so hard that it was taken clean off! The person quickly ran away, with necklace in hand. I squeezed my hand through Piccolo's grip and went after my necklace. I was furious! I just hope it was Oolong because he was easy to get, but this person was fast. They had short black hair I couldn't see what they were wearing because I was running the opposite direction these people were going. Finally, I made it into the open area and leaped towards the person, tackling them.

"Hey!" the person yelled. "Watch where you're going!" The voice belonged to Videl Satan. She stood up and brushed herself off as if my touch had germs. In one gloved hand, she had my necklace.

"Videl, give me back my necklace," I said with one hand held out.

She gave me a glare. "On one condition," she said, eyeing me carefully. What's up with people and conditions these days? "If you back off Gohan." She crossed her arms and held her head up high.

"WHAT?! YOU THINK I LIKE GOHAN?!" I cried. My eyes were as big as saucers and I saw Videl turn to me with a surprised face as well.

"You mean, you don't like Gohan?" Videl said. I quickly shook my head. I was terrified of the idea that Videl thought I liked Gohan. "I'm so sorry," she said and pressed my necklace back into my hand. "I am so sorry, Kelis, I thought. . . ." She looked down at her feet.

"It's alright," I said, retying a knot in my necklace. "You know, Gohan likes you."

Videl's expression changed so fast it scared me. She grabbed my arms and said into my face, "HE DOES?!" Videl let go and did a little victory dance. "I can't believe it!" I rubbed the places on my arm where it hurt most. After she calmed down, we walked to the Z-Fighters. I smelled smoke in the air, a familiar smell I smelled before. It was the scent of exploded electronics. I observed my surroundings and saw broken cameras, phones, and other things. It was all obvious who did it. It was my love, Piccolo.


End file.
